


Vile

by AzzyJ94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyJ94/pseuds/AzzyJ94
Summary: Ruby hadn't always been a demon.  Once, she was human.  Once, she had loved.  And all of it had been her downfall, and She would be her revenge.





	Vile

She was barely more than a child 13 or 14 and the Naumkeag girl, Tonalli, wasn’t much older when her family sailed over from Spain. The girls worked hard to communicate and chose to mostly use pictures. By the time they were 18 or so they had learned the other’s native tongue as well as the other’s heart and body.   
A former schoolmate found them. She had seen the still unmarried Ruby sneak off into the forest. When she found them lying in the grass clothes scattered and bodies writhing, she sounded the alarm.  
The city council found Tonalli to be guilty of bewitching young Ruby with her spellcraft, and they burned her in the town square. Ruby’s father held her still and forced her to watch while she screamed and screamed. She can still, so many centuries later, remember that smell. It was a unique blend of her and the putrid stench of burning flesh.   
Ruby did not leave her bed for three weeks. Her little sister brought her water and changed her clothes. She helped her to the chamber pot and held her hair when she threw up what she had been given to eat. Six weeks. She did not count the days but Maria did, and she told her that if she did not leave her bed soon her parents were going to leave her in the woods where they had found her with the heathen girl, and if there was one thing Ruby could not do it was to return to the last place she had been truly happy.   
She crawled her way from the tattered sheets and stinking hay, and her mother sent her to the market. Ruby could feel their eyes on her. The verman sneered as she walked past or worse, looked upon her with pity, but she refused to lower her eyes. She stared every one of them down and made her way to the town square.   
The pire had long since been removed, but if she looked, she could still see the scorch marks on the ground. She looked up when she, once again, felt eyes on her. Across the square, there was a young woman staring back boldly with gold in her hair and fire in her eyes. It was like lightning. The moment their eyes met she was ablaze and her feet moved her across the square and she had to stop herself from touching her in that very first second. Lilith smiled sweetly with just a few too many teeth.   
“I can offer you everything they stole away. All it will cost you is one little kiss and an eternity with me.” And for just a moment Ruby swore her eyes flashed yellow. But she was perfect and she was intoxicating and Ruby felt her body moving without giving it consent. Their lips sealed and Ruby swore she could feel her soul break just a little bit more, but it was healed once more a moment later; plastered over with a vile sort of power and she knew that she would be Lilith’s forever.


End file.
